


Ice

by Teal_The_Baker



Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [32]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Meet-Cute, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_The_Baker/pseuds/Teal_The_Baker
Summary: Soulmate AU where Alec stumbles upon his destiny and discovers that all the legends are true.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970815
Comments: 22
Kudos: 103
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Part 32 of Shadowhunter ficlets (500 words or less) based on one word prompts from the Hunter's Moon discord server.  
> Using these when I need a little break from my chaptered stories.
> 
> All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.  
> Some lines from the show/books may have been repurposed for this fic.
> 
> This scene had a little extra inspiration from [this prompt](https://promptuarium.wordpress.com/2020/01/25/beautiful-statue/).
> 
> Thank you to [Tinerrrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinerrrr) for the awesome summary help and [Tibbles1700](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tibbles1700) for checking the British elements.

Alec observed the cobblestone streets in the small town outside of London. The rest of his family were all taking naps, complaining of jet lag, but Alec was too excited to sleep. He loved getting lost in a new town, finding hidden gems and being the least touristy he could be. He knew his New York accent would lump him in with all the other Americans, but he wasn’t obnoxious or loud, so that had to help. Honestly, that suited Alec better anyway.

Case in point, Alec thought as he observed the group outside the pub he was currently enjoying. In the middle of the square, which the pub faced, was a statue. But the statue was different from others Alec had seen in the area. This one had no pedestal, so anyone, like those loud Americans, could walk right up to it. Four giggling women were all crowding around it and trying to kiss its cheeks while a fifth person took their picture.

So engrossed with the scene was Alec that he failed to notice the bartender standing next to him with his food until they chuckled. “I can’t say it doesn’t help our tourism greatly,” they said in response to Alec’s raised eyebrows as they set down the food.

“The statue?” Alec asked in confusion.

The bartender nodded. “Folks on holiday love a good story. That one’s as good as any. Legend says the man was frozen in time waiting for his soulmate to find him and that their touch will awaken him once more.”

Alec couldn’t help but feel that the story was heartbreakingly romantic, even if the bartender obviously didn’t feel the same. “I take it you don’t believe the legend?”

They smiled at Alec. “It’s a cute story is all. Unless you ask the old codger at the edge of town. He swears it’s his mate and talks to it every other day. But the statue’s been there for hundreds of years.”

Alec hummed as he took another sip of his beer, considering the bartender’s words as they moved back inside. Alec continued to watch person after person come and touch the statue in some way, usually the hand or a kiss on the cheek, before snapping a picture.

When he had finished his meal, Alec stood and made his way to the statue. He told himself he wouldn’t actually touch it. That felt disrespectful. He just wanted a closer look. He wasn’t expecting to be entranced by the immobile man in front of him, the expression frozen on his face looking both sad and hopeful somehow.

He finally pulled his glance away and turned to begin walking back to his hotel only to stumble on a cobblestone. Alec reached out, catching himself on the arm of the statue, feeling ice-cold marble before it shifted to warm, soft skin that was tumbling down to the ground with him.

“I was hoping it would be you,” the man spoke from within Alec’s startled arms. “I’m Magnus.”

**Author's Note:**

> All the love to the amazing [codenamepenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamepenguin) for the kickass moodboard!


End file.
